Kindred:Tale of the Red Witch
by ELaindee
Summary: Abby only wanted to protect Bonnie but when a simple spell goes wrong and sends Bonnie back in time she sets off an epic life journey, connecting the Bennett and Mikaelson families in ways that they each could have never predicted. AU
1. Bonnie Mikaelson

_**Present Day 1993**_

"My little Bonnie…" Sheila Bennett sighed softly as she cradled baby Bonnie in her arms. She had been born not but one month ago and yet she could already feel the powerful magic within her.

"Dearest little witchling you are destined for great things," she spoke in a low tone to the baby who stared at her with bright emerald eyes.

"Mama, what are you doing in here, I just put her down a few minutes ago," Abby Bennett said as she came through the doorway of Bonnie's nursery.

"I'm well aware that you _TRIED_ to put her down a few minutes ago, but it seems our little bonnie fooled you. I felt her calling out with her magic and so I came in here to her. It seems she rather chat than nap," Sheila chuckled. As she finished her sentence baby Bonnie made a slew of mewing and bubbling sounds as if she was agreeing.

"I was just telling her about her ancestor Nora Bennett who they say was thrown back in time by a spell performed by her father in order to protect her. No one knows what year she is actually from and very few bennets have claimed to have seen her in person. Her story has been jumbled through time and many believe she is only folklore," Sheila said cooing at the baby. Abby huffed she didn't like this, she didn't like that Bonnie already seem to be somewhat in tune with her magic.

"Mama we've been over this I don't want you-,"

"What?" Sheila interrupted "Bond with my grandbaby through magic?! How could I not? Do you not feel her reaching out to you as well Abby? Calling to bond with you?!"

Abby had felt her magic, from the moment the dula put Bonnie in her arms, hell from the moment she first heard her heart beat she felt the child calling out to her with her magic but she block herself from responding back. Abby had already planned on stripping what little magic she had left after she dessicated that original bastard and entomb him. However she found out she was pregnant and was advised against the removal/stripping spell until after Bonnie was born.

Then when she told Rudy that she was pregnant, at first he was excited until she told him "yes there is a strong possibility that the baby could be a witch/warlock." He bolted, having gone through the ordeal with her and Mikael Mikaelson. He wanted no parts of what more the supernatural world had to offer. Soon after that she decided that once Bonnie was born she would strip her magic as well as her own and they would live a normal, and peaceful life. All she was waiting on was the full moon to give her the boost she needed to do the spells.

"I know what you're planning on doing Abby and I love you, but it will be a cold day in hell before I let you strip Bonnie's magic," Sheila spoke strongly snapping Abby out of her thoughts.

"Mama she is my child and if I-" her words were interrupted by the sound of glass being broken on the floor below them. Sheila stood and handed Bonnie off to Abby. They both heard heavy steps, coming up the stairs.

"Stay here protect Bonnie." Sheila said feeling her magic gather at her fingertips ready for battle. She headed to hall shutting the door behind her as Abby slipped in the closet of the nursery. Beyond the door Abby heard the confrontation taking place. Sheila confronted the men, no the vampires who entered her home.

"We've come for the child, witch!" the vampire with blond hair who stood in front of her stated. "How did you get into my home demon?" she question

"Oh we have our ways, now hand the child over so that we may free our master," another female vampire responded.

Sheila knew then that these must be followers of Mikael. She didn't understand why he had any as he wanted to cleanse his children thereby all vampires from the earth, no matter she'd help his cause by disintegrating these wretched demons that dare try to steal her grandchild. She pulled at her magic from deep within and whispered "incendia," lighting afire the first two vampires who'd spoken to her.

She watched as they turned to ash and dusted away, then more vampires flooded around the corner. Just as she lit the next vamp up she was yanked down to floor and pinned down by magic. She struggled to fight back but could only move her head due to the force at which she was thrown to the floor. Through her blurry eyes she saw two witches who she once counted as friends this must be how the vampires entered her home.

"Joshua, Marcy, why?" she struggle to say. Joshua and Marcy Parker were apart of the gemini coven and had been long time friends of the Bennets.

"We need Mikael to finish what he started Sheila."Joshua stated "I'm sorry it had to come this but we had no choice we heard what Abby planned to do, and while she doesn't have enough power to reverse her spell the baby does," he stated

"Use me instead" Sheila pleaded.

Joshua shook his head "You'd be dead before the spell was done,"

"We just need to siphon the baby, with the amount of power we can feel flowing through her she will have no trouble surviving the spell," Marcy added

With that they both worked in union to magically sedate Sheila. She tired to fight against the spell but the two gemini witches were proving to be stronger. With the last of her strength, before blacking out she called out Abby's name.

Abby heard her mother weakly calling out to her. After she entomb Mikael she knew his followers would come and she knew they'd come for bonnie. She was filled with an abundance of power unlike her and her aging mother or any other living Bennet, even at such a young age. She also knew she didn't have enough power or time to strip Bonnie's magic now.

"But maybe I can cloak and hide her." she thought quickly running through a list of cloaking spells she knew and found the perfect one.

"Dear goddess give me the magic I need to protect my daughter," she whispered before muttering the spell quickly

 _"P_ _rotege filium meum. pallium, et in tempore,"_ she felt her magic pull and rise as the spell started to work. Bonnie disappeared into thin air just as the gemini witches pulled the closet door open.

"Where is the baby?!" they both demand. Abby said nothing. Joshua reached out to drag Abby out the closet to scream the question again. Still she said nothing and only smiled. Marcy lifted her hand to throw out a punishing spell at her in frustration but was caught off guard by Sheila; who used her magic to slam both witches into the wall of the room knocking them both out. "Can't keep a Bennett down for long" she snarked coming to help Abby up.

"Where is Bonnie?" Sheila asked

"She's safe for now," Abby replied standing up

"Let's get this mess taken care and you can help me call her back." she added.

After their intruders were disposed of and their coven called to collect and handle the gemini witches, Sheila and Abby returned to the nursery.

"Ok so you cloaked her," Sheila began. "I should be able to feel her with my magic and reach out and uncloak her," she added.

Abby nodded and watch as her mother began. She reached out to feel for Bonnie but nothing. Her face twist a bit but she close her eyes and push her magic further reaching out once more. Again she felt nothing, the panic began to rise in her.

"Mama what's wrong?" Abby asked

"I can't feel her, I can't feel Bonnie,"

"Well try again!" Abby panicked.

Sheila summoned all her magic and pushed it out heavy and wide but again came up empty. "Abby repeat to me the spell you use to cloak Bonnie," Shelia asked franticly.

"I, I um..protege filium meum. pallium, et in tempore," Abby said quietly

Sheila eyes filled with tears, she grabbed Abby by the shoulders, "No no no no," she cried out " **obtenu in salutem,** not pallium, et in tempore! It should have been protege filium meum. obtenu in salutem!" she cried as she shook Abby. "Tempore is time! You've sent her through time!"

 _ **1818 Mikaelson Estate**_

"Father! Father! Come quick," Marcel yelled. Klaus heard his son screaming from the top of his lungs from the garden, afraid something had come to harm him he rushed to his side.

"Father look! A baby," he yell excitedly.

Klaus looked down at the crying baby baffled. Where did it come from and how on earth did it get into his private garden. He looked around for more intruders but saw none.

"Marcel did you see who left this child here," he questioned the boy

"No father I was playing with Uncle Elijah when I found it here." he replied

"And where is your dear ole uncle," klaus asked crouching down to pick up the babe.

"He saw the baby and said he was going to check around for its mother and for me to call you," Klaus nodded at boy and stared down at the babe. "Bonnie…" he whispered reading the name stitched on her soft pink blanket she was wrapped in. She looked up at klaus when she heard her name and her magic bloomed toward him.

"A witchling, and filled with quite a lot of powerful magic I might add," he mused.

"Father if she has no mother can we keep her! I can be her big brother," marcel asked excitedly. Klaus looked down at the baby again, there was no way he was going to let her go. He didn't know her lineage but he knew she was from a powerful line. Yes, he would raise her as his own and use her power to his advantage. The gods must be smiling down upon him he thought. "Marcel, it looks like you've just became a big brother."

 _ **Present Day 1993; four days later**_

"What do you mean you can't bring her back!" Abby raged.

"I can't bring her back because I don't know where you sent her!" Sheila yelled back

"what about the spirits," Abby asked "They see all, why haven't they help!"

"I don't know! I've reached out multiple times but they have been eerily quiet," she huffed as she sat down on the couch.

Abby sat down as well still beating herself up about her terrible mistake. She felt like she was drowning without knowing where Bonnie was. Both Sheila and Abby sat in silence both lost in their thoughts when there was a knock on the door. They both glanced at each other before Shelia got up to answer. She opened the door but no one was there, however there was a letter left on the door. Sheila grabbed it and closed the door. She sat back down next to Abby and began to read aloud.

 _"My dearest sisters, I know the last few days have been a trying time but know that they will get better. This letter will be good and bad news. But, fear not sisters and hold fast to our faith that all things happen for a reason. The spirits are aware that Bonnie Bennett has been sent back into time and they are aware of where she is. But it is by their order that she will remain where she is. Worry not sisters you will see Bonnie again. The year that she turns 16 you will be united, and all will be explained. Until then my sisters hold your faith tight. The High Council - Bennett sector."_ Sheila and Abby sat stunned. The High Council by order of the spirits were going to do nothing.

Abby was livid. "Are you fucking kidding me," She raged.

"I'm suppose to sit back and wait 16 years to see my daughter again! She will be a complete stranger! I would have missed most of her life, her milestones, having a hand in who she grows to be. No! I don't accept this!" She cried out.

Sheila sat quiet with tears rolling down her face "Thy will be done" she whispered.

"No! You're just going to go with this?" Abby yell at her mother hearing her resignation.

"Abby this is out of our hands, there is nothing we can do without the help of the spirits and they've made their decision. We can do nothing but wait," Sheila said.

"This! This is why I've hated being a witch all this power we supposedly have and yet when the time comes to do something with it,we can't do anything! But yet we have to bow to the spirits, who seems to want nothing but suffering for us! No I will not accept that!" She screamed

"Abby-" Sheila began.

"No! I am done. I am done with this. I've lost Rudy, I've lost Bonnie... I have nothing left to give," she sighed "Tonight is the full moon and I will strip the rest of my magic and then I'm leaving. If you are going to wait for Bonnie then you can tell everyone that I took her with me until she reappears,"

Sheila began to speak but Abby cut her off.

"And when Bonnie returns don't come looking for me. It's clear that the council and spirits have a plan for her and I just, I just can't be around to watch and stand by unable to do anything," she finished.

"You're being selfish Abby, Bonnie will need you," Sheila pleaded

"She will have you." Abby said and walked out the room.

With the power of the full moon Abby performed the spell that stripped away her remanding magic and gave it back to the earth. When it was all said and done she grab her duffle bag and left for parts unknown. Sheila watched her only daughter drive away abandoning Bonnie. With tears streaming from her eyes as she looked at the moon, and prayed that wherever Bonnie landed and wherever she was at now, she was ok.

 _ **1818 Mikaelson Estate**_

"Are you sure brother you didn't see where she might have came from" Klaus asked Elijah.

"Yes, I'm certain. I checked the whole estate and there is no sign of anyone or thing other than those who reside here coming or going," he replied.

"Well it seems as if you fell out of the sky my little witchling," Klaus cooed at baby Bonnie who was nestled in his arms. She seemed to like that idea and smile at him in response.

"I know you have plans for the little one but I'd like to suggest that we bring a witch in to at least try to pinpoint what coven she may belong to so we know what we are dealing with," Elijah stated.

A witches linage and coven could reveal much about who they were, from how strong the line was to where they fell on the witch hierarchy. But for Klaus it would let him know who he could possibly be up against and how he could properly mold Bonnie into his image.

"Agreed brother, bring in your best but no Bennetts they're a uptight bunch and would more than likely try and take the child. Make sure this witch can provide us with a spell to cover my little witchlings magic. We need not draw attention to ourselves."

And with that Elijah was off in search for just the right witch. Klaus looked down at the now sleeping baby and was brimming with excitement. Never did he think he would be afforded an opportunity like this without maiming and or murdering someone.

A few days later Elijah located a trustworthy and reliable witch who confirmed what Klaus knew to be true. Little Bonnie held very powerful magic within her little body and the older she grew the stronger it would get. However the witch wasn't able to name which of the covens the little girl may be kin to. She told Klaus that she was just a little bit over a month old and that she had never felt anything like Bonnies print and of all the covens she knew it didn't match any.

Klaus was beyond pleased with the news. Not only did it mean he had free claim over the girl but that she was like no other, they were destined to be. After the witch finished her assessment she spelled Bonnie making her magic undetectable to any other supernatural. She had also left a copy of the spell for Bonnie so that when she was a bit older she would be able to redo the spell herself but at a higher potency to hide her budding magic.

Things after that began to settle, little Bonnie Bennett was now Bonnie Mikaelson another abandoned child that Klaus and the Mikaelson clan had adopted.


	2. Elemental Power

Hi! First, thank you everyone for the lovely reviews, follows and faves. Second this story will be Bonnie centric, with family/platonic Klonnie, however Bonnie will have romantic partner but it won't be anyone she see as or is family. This entry includes Bonnie at two different ages first 5 then 10. As always Enjoy!

* * *

 **1820**

It had been just over two years since Bonnie join the Mikaelson clan. She was embrace as if she'd been born into the family and not found. Elijah, read her stories and she would sit in silence in awe watching him like she couldn't bare to miss a word. With Rebekah Bonnie was full of energy and couldn't sit still much like Rebekah. She would dress bonnie up in the many elaborate tiny dresses she brought for her. Bonnie would clap and smile happily as Rebekah sang, danced, and played with her. Marcel, oh he revival Klaus as her favorite, the little girl would toddle behind him as best as she could and he wouldn't mind. He enjoyed being silly with his little sister taking her to the gardens to play their days away.

But the one person whom everyone could tell had Bonnie's heart was Klaus. The little girl always seem to be in awe with him. Whenever he spent time with her she would look at him as if he hung the moon just for her. When she was fussy she would be calm for no one but him, and when Klaus had left her in the care of one of his sibling she would not rest until her "papa" lulled her to sleep. For most of her first years she spent the majority of her time clinging to her beloved papa, and the older she got the stronger their bond grew. As the years past by, the more Klaus loved her and the less he saw her as a witch to have in pocket.

 **1823**

"Papa! Papa!" little Bonnie yelled running through the Mikaelson estate.

"Uncle Lijah have you seen papa," the tiny girl asked as she ran into his study.

Elijah looked up from his book to smile at his adorable niece. She was standing in his door way clutching her beloved bear that Klaus had gifted her as a babe; dressed in a linen pale yellow summer dress, a mess of wild dark curls held back by a matching yellow ribbon. She was barefoot having "lost" her shoes soon after Rebekah dressed her in the morning. Her cheeks were a rosy red that indicated she'd been running with all her might looking for her papa.

"Uncle please help me find papa, we are playing hide and seek and he is too good," she huffed out.

Elijah chuckled at her dramatics coming to stand in front her, then crouching down to her level. "Now my little bon bon if Uncle helps you wouldn't that been cheating," he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

She huffed again and move closer to whisper in his ear, "Not if you don't get caught," she gave him a little devious smile that she'd picked up from his brother. He shook his head laughing, like father like daughter he thought.

"I won't help you cheat but I'm sure you are very close to finding him," he said.

Bonnie didn't like that answer so she decided to pull out the big guns. She shuffled back a bit, lowered her head, and began twisting at the bear arm that was clutched in her small hand. When she looked up again her eyes were big, round and glossy, and she wore a slight pout on her lip. Elijah knew this look all too well, one the she learned from and perfected with her aunt Bekah.

"Uncle lijah, she began softly "I would love you a hundred times more if you would just please help me find papa." she added. Oh, how couldn't he deny the little beauty. He sighed, he was going to reprimand Rebekah for teaching her that little trick.

"My little Bon Bon, come here" he said reaching out for her. She shuffled into his arms and let him hug her.

"Why don't you try reaching out with your magic like Céleste taught you and find your papa," he said.

Bonnie had been learning to use and control her magic since she was three. She had lessons every day with Céleste, who was a powerful witch and Elijah's lover. Bonnie, however was not allowed to use her magic outside of their time together unless she was giving the okay by Klaus, Elijah or Rebekah. So when Elijah suggested that she use it her whole demeanor changed.

"Okay uncle Lijah!" she said as her face changed from sad to happy. She turned around in Elijah's arms so quickly she almost gave him whiplash. She lifted her tiny hands up and turned them outwards letting out a burst of magic out to find her papa. Klaus felt her magic the moment it connected with him.

"That little manipulator must have gotten Elijah to agree to let her use her magic," he said to Rebekah.

He had been sitting in her room, reading for the last thirty minutes since Bonnie decided that; if Marcel had to go off to his afternoon lessons, he was the perfect person to play hide and seek with. Rebekah's room was the perfect place to hide, she'd never think to look for him there. Bonnie had gotten it in her head that, " _No boys are allowed in aunty Bekah's room papa, that's just the way it is,"_ she told him one day all full of sass.

"Oh now, brother don't huff you know we all turn into putty in her little hands when she bats those lovely lashes our way," Rebekah said sitting at her vanity brushing her hair.

"And which of us taught her that," he questioned.

"Nothing she wouldn't have figured out herself, I just helped her along a little sooner," she said looking at Klaus through the mirror.

When Bonnie felt Klaus she scrunched up her face.

"What's the matter little one?" Elijah asked

"Papa is in aunty Bekah's room," she said putting her little hands on chin to ponder why he would be in there.

"He must have sneaked in! Because aunty Bekah would never let him in!" she said sharing her conclusion to her own personal mystery.

"I have go get papa out of there!" she yelled and off she ran as fast as her little legs would carry her.

Klaus could hear Bonnie's small feet rapidly padding across the tiled floor, rounding the corner and heading down the hall toward Rebekah's room. He had the thought to speed from the room and prolonging the game, but lunch was soon approaching. He knew that with all the running Bonnie had been doing around the large estate she would be famished once she found him.

"Papa!" Bonnie yelled bursting into Rebekah's room at full speed. "Papa what are you doing in here! No boys!" she said out breath. Her little chest rose and fell rapidly as she stared him down waiting for his answer.

"Hiding of course," he said with a smile.

"But no boys are allowed! Aunty Bekah and I said…" she stopped her sentenced midway when she finally noticed her aunt sitting at her vanity. She moved around klaus and walked over to Rebekah.

"Aunty...Bekah, ho- how could you," she questioned with tears pooling in her eyes. "We sa- said no boys ever, because we are the only girls!" she said in full breakdown mode. Klaus being in the room was long forgotten. Bonnie was devastated that her aunt would break the rule that they made together.

Klaus barely containing his laughter spoke low enough so that only Rebekah would hear him "good luck, and bring her down for lunch once you've convinced her that you haven't committed the ultimate betrayal," and then he back out of the room leaving her with a crying Bonnie.

"Little dove," Rebekah said tentatively now facing her. "Aunty is so very sorry please don't cry," she added. But Bonnie continued to cry, and Rebekah couldn't stand it. She never liked to see her beloved niece cry, and would give, say and do anything to keep her beautiful smile on her face.

"Aunty tried to get papa to leave but he said you lost Ms. Cuddles and that he was looking for her, for you," she said thinking quick on her feet.

Bonnie looked up at her mushing the palms of her hands into her eyes, and wiping away the tears.

"He didn't tell you we were playing hide n seek," she asked.

"No, sweetpea, just that you lost Ms. Cuddles, and I know how much you love her so I let him in to look for her," she said gently.

"Oh. Papa tricked you aunty! I have Ms. Cuddles with me, see," she lifted up the bear.

"What a terrible trick! I was so worried for you and Ms. Cuddles," Rebekah said feigning shock

Don't be worried Aunty," Bonnie said coming to hug Rebekah's side to comfort her.

Rebekah smiled, she turned the tables on Nik. Bonnie was no longer crying but focused on how Klaus had "tricked" rebekah she stood and grabbed Bonnie's hand; both walking down to the dining area where Klaus was sitting at the table sipping on a glass of blood. She smirked when he looked up surprised not expecting to see them so soon.

"Well, what did you promise her, ponies, fairies?" he asked as Rebekah got Bonnie settle in her chair where her food was waiting.

"None of the sort," she said smugly

"Well how did you calm her down so quick," he asked

A smirk spread across her face. She began to walked back toward the entrance of the room but paused and stop next to Klaus, she leaned down to whisper in his ear "Payback is a bitch Nik," and walked out.

Confused Klaus looked over at Bonnie who was eating strawberries, she seemed calm.

"Little one, are you ok," he asked

She looked over at him, stared for a long moment and then continued to eat her fruit.

Klaus' face bunched up in confusion and tried again. "Bonnie dear, I've asked a question," he stated.

She turned her head toward him again and spoke, "I'm not talking to you," she said.

"And why is that," he asked.

Her eyes ballooned up a few sizes as she looked at him in shock."How could you papa?! Trick aunty bekah and use Ms. Cuddles in such a way!" she yelled

Klaus looked at bonnie on the verge of tears again, he pinched the bridge of his nose and wonder what tale rebekah had spun.

"Papa is truly sorry. Please forgive me, I never wanted to treat her and Aunty bekah in such a way," he said hoping to stop her tears. She looked at him again and shook her head no still clearly upset. Sighing deeply he cursed Rebekah for whatever believable lie she told and himself for Bonnie being spoiled rotten.

" _I'm going to have to buy her a fairy to get out this,"_ he thought jokingly.

 _ **1828**_

"Marcy! Marcy!" yelled Bonnie to Marcel. She had come past the garden looking for him. "Marcy!" she yell again

"Would you please stop calling me marcy," Marcel said popping up behind his sister startling her.

"Oh! Don't scare me!" she said "and you love it when I call you that," she added.

He rolled his eyes at her. "What do you want?" he asked.

"To spend time with you," she responded.

He narrowed his eyes at her. It's not that he didn't believe her. He and Bonnie still spent a lot of their time together even though he'd just turned 18 and she was 10. He was really the only person that wasn't quite an adult that she could spend time with. Their father wouldn't allow her away from the estate for long period of times, explaining that Bonnie was special and that if people knew about her they would plot to take her from them. Although if this wasn't the case he would still spend his time with her.

He loved his little sister dearly and felt they shared a bond like no other. So that's why he could tell Bonnie had more on her mind that just spending time with him.

"Well come on I was sitting next to the pond reading," he said pointing to where a blanket and his abandoned book lay under a tree next to said pond.

She followed him and sat next to him, once he was settled she cuddled up next to him. He lifted his right arm to wrap around her as he held the book in his left hand. She leaned in and rested her head on him.

"What are you reading," Bonnie asked

He lifted of the book and turned the cover toward her and said "Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus, would you like me to read it to you?" he asked

She nodded and he began where he left off. After sometime he noticed that she wasn't really paying attention and asked, "Bon Bon whats wrong,"

"Hmm? oh nothing," she said quietly

He look down at her with his eyebrows raised.

She sighed deeply and shuffled a bit in his arms trying to gather her thoughts.

"It's just that...I heard you talking with papa, about turning," she said

"Bon… he told me no," he responded still lost.

"He told you no but you are going to convince him to do it, or force his hand aren't you," she asked.

"Bon-" he began but was cut off by Bonnie speaking again.

"No I know you, anytime papa tells you no and it's something that you really want you force his hand and you end up with what you wanted," she said.

"why do you want to turn? What about me?" she asked. "You, papa, aunt Rebekah and uncle Elijah will live on forever but what about me," she questions

"Bon Bon, it's complicated," Marcel responds blowing his breath out.

"Then explain it to me Marcy because you said we would be together until we were both stinky old people, but if you turn I'll be the only stinky old person. And it's not like I can turn, Céleste said that if a witch is turned she loses her magic and is never the same person she once was. I can't image not being myself or parting with my magic," Bonnie ranted.

Marcel looked down at his sister they had a talk about turning last year and made a pact to stay as they are, but sometime after that Marcel started to realize that he wanted the experiences that his father had and he wouldn't be able to gain them with just one life span. He knew Bonnie would be hurt but figured she would evenly change her mind on turning as she got older and they would never part.

"Bon Bon, look i'm never going to leave you ok. We will either spend forever together or grow old and stinky together. Either way i'll make it work, don't worry about it ok," he said

"But marcy…" she began

"No Bon papa said no, and that's that for now. Besides who knows maybe we will find a way for you to turn and keep your magic. You can be a hybrid like papa," he said.

"But papa is not a hybrid," she responded

Marcel smiled at her and said "Not yet, at least."

Marcel and Bonnie had spent the next two hours lounging under the tree reading until Elijah had come calling for him to take a ride with he and Klaus for business. The older Marcel got the less time he spent with Bonnie and more he was off with her father and uncle. While Bonnie was not sure what their frequent trips were about she felt that things were going to change soon despite what her brother had said.

* * *

Some time after they had left she had made her way to the garden for her afternoon studies. It wasn't where they usually held them but Céleste had requested that she meet her there after her studies the following day.

Time seem to drag on as she got through what she called the boring portion of class, but she was now sitting in the garden with Céleste beginning the magic portion of her lessons. Céleste did mainly teach her magic but she also taught her french, math, science and a slew of other scholarly subjects. Her father had pressed that those teachings were as equally important as the magic ones. Although at her young age Bonnie interest were solely into the magic she was learning to wield.

"Ok my dear Bonnibell," Céleste began "Today we are going to learn and practice the art of giving your magic back to the elements," she said as Bonnie nodded excitedly eager to begin.

"As you know we can pull magic from the elements to boost our own. So the art of giving it to them is the opposite side of that same coin," Céleste explained.

"Today we will be using the element of earth. Now this is the most difficult because doing this can result in two things; giving life and giving up life. It all depends on the intention of the witch," she said.

Bonnie again nodded slightly confused about what she meant about giving up life. But before she could ask Céleste went on to explain.

"When giving her magic to the element of earth a witch can choose to literally give it all. When she does this she is stripping her magic, it can be reverse; however if she does this during the full moon it is permanent."

Bonnie eyes went wide with shock she couldn't imagine why a witch would want to do such a thing. "Why would a witch want to strip her magic? Did you not tell me that if a witch loses her magic she would also lose what it means to be her." she questioned.

"Oh Bonnibell a witch may choose this option for many reasons, but if she is even considering it she has already lost herself," she said reaching over to cup Bonnie's face.

"Today we will not focus on that, today we focus on giving life," she said gesturing over to the dying rosebush they were sitting next to.

"This spell is simple and requires no words just complete concentration, and careful thoughts," Céleste began again.

"Take your hands and press them in the dirt just under the bush," she said showing Bonnie by doing as she instructed.

"Now that your hands are in the ground do you feel like your fingers are tingling?" she asked.

Bonnie nodded yes. As soon as her fingers buried under the dirt she felt the sensation.

"Good thats elemental magic calling out to you. Now close your eyes and concentrate on connecting your magic with it, once you feel the connection I want to push your magic out. Be careful to do this slowly," Céleste finished pulling her own hands out of the dirt to watch as Bonnie did as she instructed.

Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated on the tingling and buzzing sensation around her hands. Soon she felt as if something was reaching out and calling to her magic so she began focusing on making the connection to it. As soon as Bonnie's magic connected to the the elemental magic she was overwhelmed by it. Overcome with what she was feeling she pushed her magic out in a large burst, while sinking her hands deeper into the ground.

Céleste watched as the rose bush quickly begin to bloom back to life, she moved to tell Bonnie to slow down but was overwhelmed by Bonnie's magic seeping from the ground she was sitting on and into her own skin.

Her movements stalled and her words caught in her throat as the girl's magic blanketed and burrowed in her. Céleste had never felt anything like it, it felt as if she bonded with hundreds of witches at once.

"Bon-Belle, Bonnie!" she struggled to say.

Bonnie heard Céleste cry out and snapped her eyes open pulling her hands out of the dirt severing the connection. Céleste slumped to the ground arms out and palms on the grass, head hung down as she took deep breaths. She felt relief but her skin still vibrated from the remnant of the magic.

Scared bonnie quickly crawled over with the intent to help

"Céleste, what happened," she questioned frantically reaching for her.

Céleste brought her hand up suddenly and stopped Bonnie in her pursuit.

"No! don't-I-I'm fine," she said still taking deep breaths.

"You went a bit too fast and strong Bonnibell and I was not prepared that's all," she stated now sitting up fully.

Bonnie looked like she was still on the brink of tears despite the words from Céleste.

"I'm fine sweet girl, I promise. You did well today but lets us cut this lesson short. Go find your aunt and take lunch with with her," she said.

Bonnie nodded and stood, slowly still weary of the situation. However she did as she was told and began to walk away only turning around once to see Céleste's reassuring face.

Céleste watch as Bonnie walked out of the garden, " _Dear goddess, what power in such a young child! I never felt anything like it!"_ she thought to herself.

" _Who are you really Bonnibell?"_

* * *

Later that afternoon after Bonnie was done with her studies and she and Rebekah had taken lunch she sat in the parlor pleading with her to go riding alone, something she wasn't allowed to do when her father was around.

Please aunt Bekah! I promise I'll be careful," Bonnie pleaded. She wanted to take her horse and ride along the borders of their land.

"Little dove, with your father, uncle and brother gone it's not safe," Rebekah responded.

"Then ride with me," Bonnie rebutted standing excitedly.

"Oh you know I detest those beasts" Rebekah responded with her face scrunched up at the thought of a riding a smelly horse.

Bonnie huffed and flopped back down to her seat. She had to convince her aunt. Pouting wouldn't do, that stopped working long ago when her father finally put his foot down about the extent to which she was being spoiled.

"What if I didn't ride along the border but close enough that I could see it," she asked.

Rebekah shot her a look, knowing Bonnie wouldn't be able to resist pushing against any agreed upon boundary.

"I swear I won't go beyond the line" she added

"Little dove there are wards surrounding the border that keep other witches from sensing you and your magic what if you go beyond them? You would be no longer protected," Rebekah said.

"I won't go that far just to close enough to see the border, just far enough where the wards can still cover me,and even if they don't who will be near our borders?" She pleaded.

Rebekah contemplated her words. She looked at Bonnie, staring at her with pleading eyes big and round as she fought not to give in to the girl. Bonnie clasped her hands to together as if she was praying to her Aunt and focused on making her eyes looks as needy as possible.

"Fine, but no farther than what we agreed on and then you turn back, and absolutely no magic!"

"Oh thank you aunt Bekah! Bonnie yelled as she dashed out the room and to the stalls.

With the help of the stableman she mounted her horse Winter and dashed off toward the border. As she neared her destination she rode faster. Speeding over the border, and further than agreed upon with Rebekah. She slowed Winter down and took in her surroundings. She knew that she had purposely disobeyed her aunt but this was her only chance to do what she had been plotting since her afternoon lessons.

She looked around until she saw what she came for, a bushel of dying magnolias. She unmounted Winter and sat in front of the flowers. She was timid at first but she knew she didn't come this far to turn back. She would bring the flowers back to life.

She looked around once more to survey her surroundings making sure she was alone. "No one is out this far, and I know I can do better than earlier. Slow and steady," she said aloud to herself.

She reached her hands deep within the dirt already feeling the pull to her magic. "OK" said said breathing deeply and closing her eyes.

Just as she was about to release her magic into the ground she heard someone approach her.

"Are you ok?"


	3. Bonnie and Siobhan

**_Sorry for the wait, enjoy!_** ** _Siobhan pronouced: Shivaun_**

* * *

 _ **1828**_

"He's looking for the petrova doppelganger," Callum Dupont stated.

"Nothing we need to worry about now, the current doppelganger died in childbirth sometime ago and the next one won't show until the 20th century," Ira Bennett responded.

The Trinity coven which consisted mostly of three powerful families; the Bennett family whom were considered the architects of the supernatural world, the Dupont's whose family line derived from the original travelers, and the Alexander's a family of siphons whose family line was also considered the first of their kind. The coven also included a few witches and warlocks from other various families. They were in the midst of their meeting which were becoming a more frequent occurrence given the activities of a certain not quite hybrid.

"Is this something we should be speaking about in the company of her?" questioned Delia Alexander pointing to Céleste. "Given the company that she keeps can she really be trusted?"

"Must we sing this tired tune again dear Delia," Céleste huffed "In all the years that I have been in service of the Mikaelson fam-"

"But you are not just in service of them are you? Did you not just announce your engagement to Elijah? Are we to believe that you do not spill our secrets to your husband to be?" Delia questioned haughtily.

"Delia, we have been over this. Until Céleste presents a reason for us not to, we will trust that she is putting the safety and well being of the coven first," Callum stated.

Delia huffed and looked over to Ira who had been staring at Céleste during the duration of the conversation "What about you Ira you've been noticeably quiet."

Blinking out her stare and turning her head to address the group "I agree with Callum as I have each time you bring this up. Céleste knows the importance of respecting the coven. She has also been a great help with being our eyes inside the mikaelson estate and thus far has manage to separate her romantic life from her duties to us. There is no reason to constantly question her loyalty." Ira finished.

Callum nodded in agreement. "Now that it's settled, back to the topic at hand. Ira, while the next doppelganger won't show until the 20th century I still think we need to work on some type of precaution or action our descendants can take to deal with Niklaus should he get his hands on her," he suggested.

"Agreed. There will be a fraction of werewolves from the North East Atlantic visiting the Apisi pack the in three days, I want you and your brother to go speak with them. I would like an alliance between our families and theirs to ensure the safety of our descendants." she finished.

"I will go speak with the gemini coven regarding other options we can possibly take as well," Delia added.

"Great. Now if there is no other concerns everyone is dismissed, but Callum could you stay back I would like to speak with you," Ira added.

Callum and Ira watched as the group disbanded, with Ira taking another look at Céleste as she left the room.

"Let me guess this is about the magic you felt surrounding Céleste?" Callum ask once the room was cleared.

"Yes, I have never felt anything like it, it was dull but...," she began.

"She does teach the witchlings maybe it was from a lesson she had before the meetings, and she forgot to cleanse herself," he added

"No, before the meeting she came from the Mikaelson estate, she had no lessons with planned with the witchlings today. An this magic, this felt old, and powerful...it felt familiar Callum but unlike any Bennett I've met." she finished.

"There are no witches on the estate aside from her. Both children are mortal. We've scouted and when the girl turned up with Mikaelsons we scouted again. If there was missing Bennett witch or warlock we'd both know especially if they were in the hands of Niklaus," he countered.

"I can not shake the pull I felt to the magic that was coming off her Callum. I know it's from another witch it felt nothing like Céleste's magic. I'd go as far as to say that Céleste doesn't even know that it's still coming off her in waves. She never would have shown up knowly like that. This magic felt like my owns but different," she added

"Are you sure she didn't work with anyone especially in your family?" Callum asked

"Positive…" she answered as she began to pace. "What do we know about the girl? We all assumed that she was like Marcel and Klaus rescued her but unlike Marcel we couldn't find out from where she came from," she added.

"We know very little aside from what we assumed,"

"Something is not right Callum, that magic, the pull... We have to find a way to get eyes on the inside. Céleste is hiding something…"

Callum took a a few minutes to think before he spoke again "Siobhan, my niece she can be our eyes,"

With a confused looked Ira asked him to explain.

"The Mikaelson girl is about 10, my niece she is 13. We could send her in to befriend the girl. She has to have a dire need for friends since she is never seen with other children and Niklaus keeps her locked away in the estate most days,"

"Do you think that would work?" Ira asked

"Under the right circumstance and with the right instructions we could pull this off we would have to tread lightly," Callum responded

Ira thought for a moment before she spoke, "Would it be possible to get the girls to meet today? Niklaus, his brother, and son are away, leaving the girl and Rebekah home."

"How do you-" Callum began

"My Ears are always on the ground when it comes to Niklaus lately," Ira says cutting short Callums question.

"From what I remember Céleste saying the girl likes roam free around the estate during those occurrences maybe she will take that liberty today," she finished.

"My niece is here, she's out in the hall waiting for us to finish. We can instruct her on what to do. I think the best way for her to meet the girl would be by accident. Asking Céleste to set a meeting would raise suspicion." he said

"I agree, bring your niece in and we will walk her through a plan.

 _ **Mikaelson Estate**_

"Are you ok?"

Siobhan Dupont had been walking from a coven meeting with the intent of sneaking onto Mikaelson estate to accidently bump into the Mikaelson girl with excuses of a lost pet as discussed with her uncle and Ms. Ira. But to her luck and surprise she stumble upon the girl just outside the border of the estate. She was kneeled over facing away from her, she saw her horse and wonder if she'd been thrown off it.

Bonnie startled spun around falling flat on her butt making the dirt that was covering her hands fly about.

"I'm sorry!" Siobhan rush to say "I didn't' mean to startle but you look as if you fell,"

Bonnie looked up at the girl with wide eyes, she was almost caught doing magic. If the girl who startled her had not spoke when she did she would have witnessed her bring the magnolia back to life.

"Oh, no it ok, I was in my own world," Bonnie finally spoke composing herself.

"And are you ok? Where you thrown," the girl asked again peering up to the horse.

"No I was trying to see if I could save this mangiola," Bonnie responded standing up and dusting her dress off. Rebekah was going to kill her for getting the new dress she had just purchased for her covered in dirt.

Siobhan arched her eyebrow in questioning.

"I was digging up the roots to take the plant back home with me," she quickly covered.

"Oh, well I think that might be a waste," Siobhan said looking over to the dried up bush "There is no saving that poor bush, well unless you happen to Céleste Dubois" she said baiting Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at the girl in question and asked, "you know Céleste?"

Siobhan nodded a yes. "She's helped my family…" she began hoping to it would trigger more information from Bonnie.

"Oh," Bonnie began.

"And how do you know her?" Siobhan asked

"Céleste is my teacher" she answered

Siobhan was looked at Bonnie with wide eyes " _was this girl a witch?"_ she thought to herself.

Seeing the wide eye look on the girl's face she rushed to add, "She is also my Aunt, well she will be soon she is set to marry my uncle,"

"I see. I know this might sound strange but what does Céleste teach you? Siobhan asks.

Bonnie looked at her in confusion "I suppose all the things you learn in school, math, reading… what else could there be," she questioned.

"Well...witchcraft," Siobhan stated plainly.

Bonnie stared at Siobhan with a slightly confused look and asked "Witchcraft? Why would she teach me that?"

"Because she's a witch sort of like I am, are you not one?" she asked deciding to just be blunt.

Bonnie was told from a very young age never to reveal herself even if someone revealed themselves to her.

"No I'm not a witch," Bonnie answered

"Then why would Céleste be your teacher, and why don't you seem shocked that witchcraft is a thing?" she asked figuring Bonnie was lying.

"I suppose she my teacher because she is the only teacher my father trusts, and I guess as I told you before she is practically my aunt," she responded carefully "And I know she is a witch and witchcraft is real, I guess because of who my family is," she ended .

"And who might that be" Siobhan asked even though she already knew.

"The Mikaelsons," Bonnie said proudly with no further explanation anyone within a hundred miles knew what the Mikaelson's were they made no secret of it.

"You are one of their human pets.." Siobhan trailed off

Bonnie scrunched up her face "I'm the **DAUGHTER** of Niklaus Mikaelson along with my brother we are not **pets** ," she finished curtly

"I'm sorry," Siobhan said with her head bowed "Fodder among my coven about the vampires with two human children. No one knows what to think. She said.

Bonnie nodded her head to signal that she accepted her apology. Bonnie guess she could understand it's not like they spent a lot time outside the estate as a family to prove their assumptions wrong, however in Bonnie's eyes they were like any other normal family. She had grown up knowing what her father, aunt and uncle were. They were no different than her aside with the need for blood, and they treated her and Marcel as one of their own. But still she could understand from the outside and from what people thought they knew about vampires that their family was not normal.

After a beat and some thought she raise her hand toward the girl and finally spoke. Let's start over then, My name is Bonnie Mikaelson what's yours," she asked.

"Siobhan Dupont," the girl responded and reached out to shake Bonnies hand.

Siobhan and Bonnie dug up the magnolia, mostly so Bonnie could keep up appearances and brought it back to the garden. She had convinced Siobhan that it would be ok for her to come home with her. Once they got closer to inner area of the estate Bonnie had went ahead to alert her Aunt that she was back and would be spending the rest of her time in the garden reading, at least until dinner was prepared.

They were currently playing in the garden near the pond, and bonnie was overwhelmed with joy. She never had the chance to play with a girl her age and now here she was basking in the opportunity. She was so caught up in the thrill of having a playmate and being chased by Siobhan that she didn't notice her father enter the garden.

Klaus had come home from his meeting which was unsuccessful, finding out that despite what the few witches that were in his employment said there was no way; other than using a Petrova doppelganger, to break his curse. Needless to say those witches were no longer living. He had been highly upset and was ready to get home to see his daughter's smiling face something that would lift his mood from its current foul state. He'd been told by Rebekah were Bonnie was currently. He'd expected to sneak up on her and surprise her, that is until he heard her joyous laughter and that of another. Speeding out into the garden he finds her being chased my girl who look to be about her age. He acts before he's able to think logically speeding up to the pair.

"What is going on!" he roared grabbing Siobhan by her arm dragging her away from Bonnie

"Papa! I-what-this is-this is my friend papa!" Bonnie struggled to explain in her socked state. She wasnt expecting her father to be home so early and thought she would be able to play and send Siobhan home before he returned.

"And who is this little friend of yours," he questioned still tightly holding Siobhan's arm.

"Please papa let her go, I will explain," Bonnie pleaded.

"No need little one I will get the answers myself," he responded

Normally Klaus would refrain from compelling children but given his testy mood he broke his own rule. Looking into Siobhan's eyes he began to compel her, demanding that she tell him her intentions with his daughter when he notices that her pupils don't dilate as they should.

"Witch.."

"Traveler, Mr. Mikaelson," Siobhan spoke meekly after finally finding her voice.

"Two peas same pod, explain yourself! Klaus roared again letting go of her arm abruptly.

So she began telling him how, and where she found Bonnie and their brief conversation, and how it lead to her play with Bonnie in the garden. The truth but not all of it.

"And do you know what we are?" he questioned her after her explanation.

"Yes sir, you and your sibling are vampires the old ones, and Bonnie is a normal human as is her brother. My coven makes sure were are aware of those who are like us in our community." she finishes explaining.

Klaus looks over to Bonnie who had tears brimming in her eyes with a look of fear on her face. "And what coven would that be," he asks.

"The Trinity coven," she stated.

"And what is your name," he asked.

"Siobhan Dupont,"

"Dupont...well I will have my son see you safely home. As for you," he continued staring pointedly at Bonnie go fetch your dear aunt and uncle bring them to my study. I shall arrive shortly.

Bonnie nodded, she wanted to say something, anything that would lessen the trouble that she was in but she keep her head low as she follow her father in until he split off from her with Siobhan to see her out. She had found both her aunt and uncle in the parlor and gave them her father's request. Not long after they settled in her father's study, did he arrive.

"Bonnie Amelia Mikaelson do you know the danger you've put yourself in," was the first question out his mouth. "You invite an unknown witch into our home-"

"Excuse me!" interrupted Rebekah speaking the same sentiment Elijah was about to voice.

"It seems our dear Bonnie has made a new friend," he stated. He then went on to explain the situation to both of his siblings.

"Good lord Nik it's not as serious as you made it seem. It was bound to happen," Rebekah said revlived the situation wasn't as serious as she first thought.

"I happen to agree Niklaus, the Duponts and the Trinity coven haven't been a bother to any of us since we've been here. Besides I'm sure Céleste would have informed us if there was a nefarious plot against us, least of all if it included a child" Elijah added.

"Brother you are thinking with that noble heart of yours and not your head. No matter that the child is a Dupont and that the coven you seem not to be worried about has a Bennett at the helm…" Klaus began

"I will have Céleste look into the girl," Elijah began interrupting what he was sure was the beginning of a rant. "But did you think that Bonnie would not yearn for a playmate of her own Niklaus, is it not unreasonable to keep her accosted in our home and ban her from making friends," Elijah added with Rebekah nodding in agreement.

Klaus knew a time would come when toys and trinkets wouldn't state the loneliness that was bound to happen in Bonnie. It had happened with Marcel but he filled that with including him in on his quest to break his curse and promises of one day become like him something he couldn't do with Bonnie because of who she was.

"I suppose Bonnie can keep her once we clear her with Céleste," Klaus said with a defeated huff.

"She's not an object Nik," Rebekah said rolling her eyes at him.

"Bonnie darling, come here," Elijah said finally addressing her.

She had been sitting in the corner of the room watching and listening to her family speak about the day's event hoping they would forget she was even there, afraid of the trouble that she was in. She walked over to stand in front of her uncle with her head down afraid to look at anyone in the room.

"Yes uncle Lijah," she said meekly head still hanging down.

He reached out, touching her chin to tilt her head up so that she was looking at him directly.

"What you did today was dangerous. I know what it's like to feel lonely and to want some type of freedom, but crossing past the borders was dangerous. What if you ran into someone with ill intentions or someone sensed your magic. Neither I, Rebekah, your father or brother was around to protect you," he began, wiping the tears that began roll down her cheeks.

"The rules we make, the boundaries we set are to keep you safe, we can't do that if you are not being honest or obedient," he added.

"I had my pendent on that Céleste gave me…" Bonnie began touching the rose quartz stone that was attached to a simple gold chain around her neck.

"Yes that kept Siobhan from sensing your magic when she touched you, but a much more powerful and experienced witch or warlock would have seen right through that the moment they touched you," he rebutted.

More tears rolled down her cheeks as she choose to stay quiet.

"As you get older, my little bon bon the boundaries will loosen but only if you can show us that we can trust you, only if you earn that trust." he said grabbing her hand.

"From today until summer's end you are barred from riding Winter, and as for spending time with Siobhan if and when she is cleared you will not be allow to see her until your aunt decides so, as it was her you chose to deceive," he finished.

She nodded and he reach out to hug her. She was then dismissed to dinner and bed.

Klaus looked over at his brother's pained face, "Don't look so sad brother it had to be done, honestly I think you were too soft," he said patting Elijah on the shoulder.

"Oh hush Nik, you are no better you can't punish her to save your undead life," Rebekah said in defense of Elijah.

Bonnie was barred from playing with Siobhan for only about a week as that was as long as Rebekah was able to hold out with the punishment. Once the girl was cleared by Céleste she and Bonnie became close friends. Of course Klaus had additional precautions place on Bonnie to keep her safe. Years past without incident and for Klaus the feeling that someone was plotting faded.

 _ **1835**_

"Bunny do you think Marcel is sweet on anyone," Siobhan questioned as they both sat in Klaus studio watching him paint. It was one of the girls favorite pastimes, both in awe with his artistry, both eager to see what he'd create that day.

"Ugh, Vaun my father is sitting right here," Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

Klaus chuckled. The older Siobhan got the less shame she had. Bonnie now 17 and Siobhan 20 it's no wonder that the conversation took this turn yet again, not to mention Marcel who was now 25 and quite handsome had caught the eyes of many women especially Siobhan.

"I'm just saying bunny wouldn't it be great for us to be actual sisters," she said wistfully.

"A June wedding here at the estate would be lovely," Klaus added as he continued to paint.

"Papa! Don't encourage her," Bonnie replied shaking her head at her father antics.

"Ok ladies, I fear this is where I must depart, planning Marcel's birthday party is no easy task especially with your aunt at the helm," Klaus said putting up his paint supplies and leaving the girls to their own.

"So, I was serious about Marcel, is he courting anyone. He's never around when I'm here lately," Siobhan asked.

Bonnie looked over at her friend and blew out a breath before answering, "As far as I know he's not. There was this one girl…" she said rolling her eyes "Cora Blackwood, she was an absolute nightmare even uncle Lijah disliked her," she added chuckling.

Siobhan smiled at her but she look as if she was in her own world. "You really are smitten with Marcy aren't you," she asked seeing her best friends glazed over look.

Siobhan smiled demurely as she spoke, "He's brilliant, kind, caring and handsome. There is no other like him bunny not even in my coven," she said sighing.

Bonnie shook her head, her friend was absolutely love sick!

"Oh Vaun you'll catch his eyes. Maybe at his birthday party he will finally see you for the beautiful woman you've become. How about we go try on some dresses for the party! Aunt Bex brought me so many from Paris a bunch of them are not my size so I can only assume they were meant for you. Maybe you will find one that will catch his eye," she said standing and grabbing her friend's hand leading her toward her room.

The girls spent the next hour or so trying on dresses and shoes until Bonnie had trouble figuring out how to lace a up a powder blue number. Stumped Bonnie step out to find her aunt.

"She brought this contraption i'm sure she knows how to properly put it on," she said in huff as she looked at herself in the mirror seeing there were at least five straps that didn't look like they belonged on the dress.

"If I don't return in ten minutes assume the dress has taken me," she said laughing while leaving Siobhan in her room.

Siobhan giggled at friends antics as she step into Bonnie's massive closet in search for the perfect shoe that would match the royal blue ball gown she was currently wearing. She had went through five pair before she decided to wait for Bonnie's opinion. As she was making her way from the back of the closet she tripped over a wooden floor board that jutted out when she stepped on its loose end.

"Goddess!" she screeched as she tumbled down. "What in the world," she began as she bunched her dress back to see what she tripped over. Seeing the board out of place she reached over to set it back when she saw it, sitting in the hollow space below the plank set an grimoire. A grimoire with the Trinity coven's symbol embossed on it. Pulling it up out of its spot she wondered why Bonnie would be hiding such a thing.

She opened the book and the first thing she saw were spells all written in Bonnie's loopy handwriting. Page after page were filled with incantations and notes on each spell, written by her best friend.

"Bonnie...ho-how is this possible," she whispered.

Hearing Bonnie calling for her she rushed to put the book back and Rejoined her in the room.

"I'm all pinned in and I think my lung is now sitting in my throat," Bonnie said to Siobhan as she walked out the closet not noticing the confused yet hurt look on her face.

"So it's a no then for the dress," replied Siobhan schooling her features and trying keep her tone light.

Bonnie was a witch but how? She had she never felt any magic radiating off her in all the years they'd been friends. Siobhan studied Bonnie hoping something would stand out and give her the answer, but she got nothing. She was confused as to what she would do. Surely Bonnie would have told her that she was a witch once they became closer. Should she confront her? Maybe there was some other explanation she thought.

She was unsure of how she should react. One thing she was sure of however, is that she wouldn't be able to sit with Bonnie long without her noticing something was off with her. So she made her excuses and left.

"I'm sorry Bunny I forgot about dinner with my uncle, i'm already late, maybe we can finish tomorrow after your afternoon lessons,"

"I just got strapped into this thing… But I know how your uncle can get," Bonnie said not noticing that her friend was lying and simply took what she was saying at face value.

Once Bonnie saw Siobhan out, she walked from the Mikaelson estate while wrestling with what to do with her new found information, after some self debating she came to a decision.

Knocking on the door she hope she was doing what was right.

"Sibohan what are you doing here,"

"I'm sorry Ms. Bennett but this seemed like the best place to go. I...its...its about Bonnie," she said wringing her hands as she stood in the open doorway.

Ira nodded and ushered her in. Noticing that she was shaking with nerves, she sat her down and left the room to retrieve her a cup of peppermint tea and to give her time to gather her thoughts. Coming back into the room she handed the girl the tea letting her take a few sips before she spoke.

"Unburden yourself child."

"I have reason to believe Bonnie is a witch," Siobhan said.

* * *

So there is a bit of a time jump here, but thats just to get things going. The next chapter(s) will show more of Bonnie's relationship with both Klaus and Marcel, and then I will be kicking things into high gear. Secrets out!


End file.
